Double Take
by Turqi
Summary: Vegeta has gathered the Dragonballs to wish back his sister Britanni.


Hello, I'm Turqi and this is my first story so it might not be too great. Anywho, I don't own DBZ so don't sue.  
  
AN: In my story Vegeta is 24 when trunks is born and Bulma is 23. When Bra is born Vegeta is 34 and Bulma is 33.   
  
Also: I'll have Prologue and Chapter 1 in the first part.  
  
"Blah."~ talking  
  
*Blah* ~ flashback  
  
~Blah~ ~ thoughts  
  
Double Take  
  
~*Prologue*~   
  
*"Vegeta! Run away! I'll be fine just go!" Her face was splattered with blood, her hair streaked crimson. She was in Zarbon's grasp, unable to move, screaming out to Vegeta.   
  
"But Brita-" he tried to say.  
  
"Go!" she yelped. A tear slid down his cheek as he ran from the demolished site that his sister's struggle had created. Before he was able to escape hearing range of Britanni's torture, he heard the shrill ring of a dagger being unsheathed, a pause, a nauseating cough, then lastly a blood chilling scream. He knew then that his sister. . . the only person he loved. . . the only one who loved him. . . was dead. . .*  
  
Bulma slid open the balcony door and joined her mate outside. She was shocked to find him in an unnerving stunned state, his chest pumping in and out in panted breaths and his eyes blank with fear. In the years they had been together, Bulma had never seen Vegeta look so terrified. He looked as though he was going to die!  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered, not daring to touch him. He gasped sharply, whirling around in a fighting stance. "It's just me 'Geta!" He relaxed, turning back to the edge of the balcony.  
  
"Why are you up at this hour, Woman?" Vegeta said with a grunt. Bulma hopped onto the rail, looking eye-to-eye with Vegeta from her sitting position.  
  
"Why are you?" she snapped. He shuddered.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"About what?" He took a breath, his head dropping as his bottomless black eyes became glazed with tears.  
  
"I-" he said taking a sharp breath. "I don't know how to explain without breaking down. I don't know a way to make it sound less horrible. I just-" He was cut off by Bulma. She took his head in her hands, staring into his tear-filled black pools..  
  
"If you can't tell me," said Bulma, "then show me. I can take whatever you went through." He glanced away for a second, then returned his gaze.  
  
"We'll see about that." He entered her mind, connecting it with his. Images of pain and suffering flooded into her mind, stealing her breath. She saw pleasant memories from his childhood: his birthdays, crashing royal balls, his first mission, a woman that she guessed was his mom, running from the Nappa and others guards, and playing games in a grassy field with some blonde-haired Saiyan female, a messy-haired Saiyan male, and a few others Saiyans who looked his age.  
  
Then, she saw bad memories. First she saw a young dog-eared Saiyan being brutalized by Dodoria, then, a young woman with spiky hair in a low ponytail laying on a hospital bed, after that, a baby that must have been Goku asleep in his crib as Vegeta slammed his fist into the bubble-shaped glass over the crib. Horrible images kept circling in her mind. The person   
  
Bulma had thought was his mother being shot in the stomach by Cooler, his father being pummeled by Freiza as the same blonde Saiyan screamed 'Father!', the previous messy-haired Saiyan pushing Vegeta and the blonde into a space pod saying 'You're our only hope. You must escape!'. The last image featured the blonde girl fighting Zarbon with all her might, eventually being captured. She spoke to Vegeta, telling him to run. He ran, hearing her death along the way.  
  
"Vegeta stop!" Bulma said, tears flowing down her face. "Please stop!" He blinked, ceasing the images. "I had no idea-"  
  
"You wouldn't. Your life was never like any of that," Vegeta said bluntly.  
  
"I'm sorry." They were silent for a long time. "Wait! You can wish those people back!" Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
"I can't believe I never thought of that!" He smirked. "Get the Dragon Radar, Bulma, I'm gonna get my race back!"  
  
~*1. The Mysterious Woman*~  
  
*"Hey, Veg," a burgundy-haired girl said.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"Don't ever forget me."*  
  
A young-looking woman walked into Capsule Corp, ringing a bell on the front desk. There was no reply.  
  
"Excuse me! Is anyone here?" she exclaimed into the void of the empty hallways. A baby's cry echoed through Capsule Corp. "Hello?" As she stepped towards the hall that the cries were coming from, a young boy with lavender hair sped past.  
  
"Man, Bra! You're loud!" Trunks, age ten, exclaimed as he ran. He skidded into Bra's flowery room. The woman glanced down the hall, seeing Trunks bring his month old sister out of her room. He tried to make her stop crying, but it was futile.  
  
"Was has upset her so?" the woman asked politely. Trunks' head shot up.  
  
"I don't know, but it sounds like she'll cry for a little while!" he replied. He watched her closely as she moved toward him, her long blonde hair swaying as she walked.  
  
"May I hold her?" she asked. Trunks stared at her. ~Dad told me to watch her while him and mom were gone. But she seems ok.~   
  
"Uh... ok." said Trunks as he handed Bra to the yet to be introduced woman. She cradled Bra in her arms, rocking her slowly from side to side.  
  
"Hush little one..." Bra's eyes started to droop as her wailing calmed. "No more crying, you'll give yourself a sore throat." The aqua-haired princess ceased her tears. She had fallen into a quiet slumber.  
  
"How'd you do that?!" Trunks exclaimed. "And who are you?!" She held her right index finger up.  
  
"Shh. You'll wake her," she whispered. "Let me take her to her room and then I'll explain."  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta and Bulma were in the middle of nowhere, looking for a Dragonball. Bulma gasped.  
  
"It's hot out here!" Bulma whined. Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"It isn't that bad." Bulma glared at him, her aqua hair frizzing.   
  
"Maybe not for you, Mr. I've-Been-to-Thousands-of-Planets, but I'm not used to this!" He smirked at how ticked off his mate was. "Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" He gave a childish grin.  
  
"And just think, we're only on the second Dragonball!"  
  
"Oh shut up!!!"  
  
Trunks waited for his guest to come back from Bra's room. He fell back onto his big, poofy beanbag with a sigh. He heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Come around here and have a seat," he said. She walked by him and took a seat on a nearby, navy blue chair. "Now, who are you?" She slid a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"My name is Britanni. This is Capsule Corporation, correct?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" She smiled.  
  
"I was told to come here by a man named Master Roshi. He said I could find Vegeta here." Trunks' eyebrows raised slighty.  
  
"Wow! Someone's actually after my dad instead of Goku!" Britanni gasped.  
  
"Your dad?!"  
  
"Yeah." Britanni's lips curved into a smile.  
  
"Hello. . . my nephew."  
  
Turqi:   
  
Sorry that was so short. I was just in a rush to get the chapter up, and some people were kinda nagging about my ficless account.....::coughEJcough::   
  
EJ:  
  
Grr..... Broom Closet anyone?  
  
Turqi:  
  
AIEE!! *runs from EJ*  
  
Narrator:  
  
Is Britanni really Vegeta's sister? Will Bulma and Vegeta be able to get all the Dragonballs? Will Turqi's boyfriend Ev be in the story? And why are they afraid of a broom closet?  
  
Turqi:  
  
You'll hafta wait and see, you'll hafta wait and see, he probably will, and it's not just A broom closet! It's THE Broom Closet!!!!!  
  
EJ:  
  
Now where she got a narrator, I'll never know. . .  
  
Turqi:  
  
Narrators R Us. . . it's amazing how many weird places you can find with Google! Anyway, R&R please! 


End file.
